The invention concerns a device for holding a variable number of rear-illuminated advertisement carriers formed of a poster-like blanks.
Known devices of the generic type consist of a housing, in which the illumination device is placed and on whose visible side a holder is provided to receive the advertisement carrier. The advertisement carrier can, e.g., consist of a poster-like blank made of paper designed as a poster. The disadvantage of these known devices is that only one advertisement carrier can be presented to the observer. If another advertisement carrier is to be seen on the visible side, a change of the advertisement carrier contained in the housing is necessary.